facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xndlana Tribe
"The Xndlana are surely the most dangerous of all the tribes. To face them in battle is truly a horrific experience." - Father Hartcv of Christigrad, 1847. The Xndlana tribe are the most well known of the extinct tribes, as they are the only ones to have been destroyed during the period of foreign records of the Birtish. They also have the honour of having the UBT's special ops unit being named after them - the Xndlana Legion. History of the Xndlana Tribe Foundation and Early History The Xndlana wre formed around in the second century AD from exiles and others who had lost their own tribes by inspirational leader Matra Xndlana, an exile of the Gartrqe Tribe. Matra Xndlana was exiled for challenging the authority of his cousin, who was Chieftan. He lost in single combat after being drugged the night before, and was then exiled from the Tribe. Aggrieved, he went to gather other exiles, and those nomads who struggled to survive outside the fold of a tribe, and bought them all together under his rule. His growing supporters included some men of the Xzast Tribe who had been living among the other Nordic tribes to the South since the entire tribe had been evicted from Birtish lands. His intention was to wreak revenge against the Gartrqe who had exiled him, but he died a premature death, leaving his descendents to carry out his revenge. This eventually happened in 987 when the entire tribe was slaughtered. Mid-Period Outlook Founded as it was, the Xndlana was, and remained throughout its history, the most warlike of all the tribes. Although they believed in honour in warfare, like the rest of the Birtish, they combined this with an absolute determination to win, and an iron strength. They never gave an inch on the battle field, and once fighting another tribe, continued to do so remorselessly until that tribe conceded near total defeat. They also had a supreme ability to pick themselves up from any defeat, helped by their willingless to always accept exiles of other tribes, and others with no tribes. For this reason they were greatly feared by all the other tribes, who often worked hard to avoid conflict where they wouldn't with any other tribe. The Fall of the Xndlana The Xndlana were only destroyed when they came up against the much more technologically advanced New Xanadunese, who, after the slaughter of settlers in Birtsmorton, chased them right across Birtish territory until every last one of them died. The last heroic stand was very near modern Hsetva, where they inflicted heavy causalties against the New Xanadunese, but ultimately went down to defeat. A series of running skirmishes after that as the women, children and few surviving men fled east finished off the Xndlana supply of warriors. The Xndlana were finally destroyed in the Ural's, where New Xanadu massacred the women, children and elderly. . Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:UBT Category:Birtish Tribes